Discusión helada
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: OneShot. Parecía ser una tarde más que el frío te hiela hasta los huesos. Fudou aparece en casa de Haruna. Tras intentar tener una conversación normal, las cosas se salen de contexto. Fudou se marcha pero afuera ya está nevando. Haruna, comprendiendo lo que de verdad sucede, saldrá en su búsqueda. ¿Lo encuentra? ¿Qué sucede después? ¿Por qué pelean siempre? Pésimo summary .-.


_¡Ohaio, minna-san! Vale, vale, últimamente no hago más que subir y subir y subir... ¡pero estoy inspirada! Y necesito escribirlo y como no, subirlo por estos lares para ver que os parece y ver reacciones, comentarios y esas cosinas que me dejáis siempre :3 _

_Sé que cuando Chao Ling-Yin vea otro one shot mio de FudouxHaruna me va a dar de collejas hasta que deje de tener neuronas... pero, si lees esto, ¡que sepas que no puedo evitarlo! Sabes que amo a Fudou y también a Haruna. Juntarlos ha sido algo demasiado lógico... _

_Antes que nada, no sabía como llamarlo... así que, no pongo el nombre del título en el one shot y asi cuando me venga la inspiración divina de títulos, lo cambiaré XD_

_No sé que más contaros sobre esto, excepto de que este fic se me ocurrió al estar leyendo unas historietas en internet y me dije, ¿por qué no hacer algo así y terminarlo de esta manera? Y me puse a escribirlo hasta dejarlo en la parte que más me ha gustado a mi personalmente. (Esperaré que me digáis cual es la vuestra ;3) y en cuanto he tenido un hueco y he visto que estaba sin nada que escribir por el momento de The Demons In My Dreams y que estoy algo out con el de TsunaTouko, me puse a terminarlo. _

_¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Os aseguro que conforme va avanzando la cosa... tiene su mejoría. No sé que otro genero a parte de Romance ponerle, si se os ocurre alguno, estoy abierta a opciones x3 _

_¡Disfruten del one shot, pasen muy bien el final de año y no olviden dejarme un review, onegai! ^^ lo mismo me vale un favs, si sois perezosos xDD _

_¡Ja nee~! _

_PD: Si lees esto** Kani14**, ¡te lo dedico a ti! Todo hay que decirlo, se me ocurrió y la primera personita que tuve en mente fuiste tú ya que veo que eres tan fan de Fudou como yo y que te gusta el FudouxHaruna. ¡Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes mucho! n.n Y si no te gusta, también dimelo, que acepto críticas ;W; (?)_

***/*/*/***

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

El invierno era una de esas épocas del año en el que toda pareja aprovechaba para acercarse, para abrazarse y aprovechar el típico "Tengo frío" para que el otro te abrazase y tenerlo bien cerca, ¿o acaso no era cierto? Era algo con lo que toda chica soñaba en algún momento de su vida.

O al menos, yo no dejaba de tener esos pensamientos últimamente.

El frío entraba por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía ese frío que atraviesa la propia piel y se cuela por los huesos. Sentía los músculos entumecidos y tenía un ligero dolor en la espalda como si llevase un peso fuera de lo normal en la espalda. Siempre pasa que cuando tienes frío, el dolor se hace más fuerte. Por suerte, llegué a la puerta de mi casa y en un intento de abrir la puerta, con los dedos tan helados y con algo de torpeza, las llaves cayeron al suelo. Maldije en mi interior por semejante torpeza y respiré profundo intentando no sentirme avergonzada por algo tan simple como eso. En cuestión de unos segundos, escuché una pequeña risa divertida detrás de mi y volteé para ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Fudou! - exclamé viendo al chico de cabellos castaños y unos ojos verdes rasgados con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

Me agaché para recoger las llaves a la vez que me preguntaba el por qué estaría en este lugar. Él no vivía por esa zona, ni siquiera había nada interesante que pudiese interesarle como para que estuviese por allí.

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunté mientras me incorporaba y me daba calor con la boca en las manos.

-A mi desde luego que no. ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó con cierto tono burlón.

-Muy gracioso, pero no necesito ayuda. - respondí sacando mi lengua para hacerle la burla a él.

Últimamente, Fudou y yo teníamos una relación un tanto extraña. Nos la pasábamos teniendo unos piques que no eran normales. Al menos, no en cuanto a mi nos referíamos. De él me lo esperaba. Era el problemático del equipo, del instituto... siempre estaba molestando a todos y cada uno de nuestros amigos. Sobretodo a onii-chan con quien siempre tuvo una rivalidad demasiado grande. Y últimamente, sus piques habían llegado incluso a mi con la que nunca había hecho ni dicho nada contra él, al contrario, solía defenderle.

Esta vez, la puerta si se abrió y atravesé el umbral. Miré hacia Fudou viéndole con las manos en su chaqueta negra y mirándome fijamente. Me quedé durante unos segundos enredada en su mirada. Sabía que de querer algo, no iba a decirlo. Era así. Siempre pensé que Fudou era un chico especial... y cada día, me lo demostraba con sus gestos, con su mirada, con su forma de comportarse. También sabía que no se auto invitaría así que simplemente le dedique una sonrisa colocándome al lado de la puerta.

-¿Quieres entrar? - pregunté.

Durante unos segundos, estuvo ahí parado mirándome y no me importó quedarme observándole... Pero terminó dando unos pasos hacía a mi y cruzó el umbral tras hacer una reverencia.

-Gracias.

Le guié por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Con este frío, era mejor pensar en hacer algo calentito que diese calor al cuerpo.

-Hoy hace mucho frío, ¿verdad? - pregunté sintiéndome nerviosa al tener a Fudou ahí, en mi casa, a solas.

Mis padres se encontraban trabajando hasta tarde por lo que seguramente, yo terminase en la cama antes de que ellos viniesen.

-Sí, bastante. - dijo él.

Lo miré de soslayo, viendo como miraba la cocina con curiosidad y empezaba a toquetear con disimulo lentamente.

-¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente?

-Vale. - aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Me dirigí hacia la nevera y la abrí mientras escuchaba como Fudou se sentaba en la silla. Busqué la botella donde teníamos el chocolate que era sólo calentarlo y estaba listo pero no parecía que tuviésemos. ¿Quizá se lo acabaron anoche papá y mamá?

-Parece que no queda... - dije por lo bajo. - ¿Café? - pregunté ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Y ahí estaba. Con las manos en forma de puño sujetando su barbilla y mirándome de esa forma tan fría que hacía que me pusiese nerviosa por mirarle. Volví rápidamente mi mirada hacia el interior de la nevera sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas. ¿Pero qué me estaba pasando...? ¡Esto no era normal!

-Bueno. - respondió él.

Cerré la nevera y fui a por el café para prepararlo yo misma. No era muy buena haciendo café, pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo para que Fudou no se metiese conmigo también por eso. Quería quedar bien con él.

Pronto aparecí con la bandeja y las dos tazas de café en una pequeña bandeja.

-Listo. - dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias. - cogió su taza de café y echó un par de cucharadas de azúcar.

Yo le imité y esperé la reacción de su cara al dar el primer sorbo. Arrugó el ceño levemente y sentí ganas de reírme más me contuve.

-¿Estás demasiado fuerte? - pregunté en tono de preocupación.

-No, está perfecto. - dijo él rápidamente.

Cruzamos miradas y sentí un nuevo cosquilleo en la barriga.

_Mentiroso_. No era verdad. Su cara había expresado todo lo contrario y era bastante obvio que no le había gustado. Vio como le observaba con la manía que tengo de regañar con la mirada y sonrió de lado divertido.

-Está todo lo contrario a fuerte, Haruna. - me aseguró alzando las cejas como si estuviese burlándose de mi. - Está aguado, demasiado... para mi gusto. - parecía incluso que quería sonar cortés.

-¿Aguado? ¡Oh! Pues... haré otro. - dije levantándome y tratando de quitarle la taza pero en esos momentos él colocó sus manos sobre las mías impidiendo que pudiese llevármelo y sintiendo el contacto de nuestras manos que hizo que se me pusiese un nudo en la barriga y no supiese como reaccionar.

Alcé mi mirada viéndole serio, enarcando una ceja. ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Estaría listo para retarme? Y yo que intentaba no tener ninguna discusión con él... tener un momento de paz para poder ver que demonios estaba pasando con nosotros. Porque nos molestábamos de esa manera, porque sobre todo él, buscaba el chincharme como lo hacía con onii-chan y los demás. Pero, al contrario, sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa divertida y sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora sin necesidad de haber corrido. Parecía que el corazón se había multiplicado y estaba en todas las partes de mi cuerpo de lo rápido que me iba. El contacto de su mano con la mía, había hecho que me pusiese de esa manera... jamás imaginé que algo así pudiese suceder.

No con él.

Me di cuenta de la situación y me sentí avergonzada. Tampoco sabía como salir de esa situación tan extraña, tan... fuera de lo normal.

-¿Tratas así siempre a tus invitados? ¿O he de sentirme especial? - preguntó con ese tono arrogante y creído que siempre tenía para sus burlas.

De nuevo, anotaba una victoria más. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo hacía que siempre saliese él victorioso? Era irritante... demasiado irritante. Eso hizo que mi chip de fastidio volviese a activarse y frunciese el ceño. Movilicé mis dedos debajo de los suyos para que pudiese captar que estaba molesta e incómoda con esa situación y él retiró su mano sin dudarlo. Pero me quitó la taza, quedándose él con el café.

-No te molestes, me lo tomaré así.

-No te lo bebas si te disgusta, idiota.

-Me lo beberé si quiero. - respondió él de forma intermitente.

-Si no te gusta, ¿por qué tomarlo? Es de idiotas. - le repetí de forma insistente.

-Y yo he dicho que si quiero tomarlo, lo tomaré. Al fin y al cabo, yo decido sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ¿no? Si tan malo estuviese, ten por seguro que te lo pondría en la falda... - dejó caer con cierto retintín.

-Pues adelante, bébelo. - desistí de pronto.

Lo vi mirarme fijamente y soltar la taza tendiéndomela.

-Tan bipolar como siempre...

Su forma de insultarme me pilló de improvisto pero me contuve las ganas de levantarme, dar un golpe en la mesa y decirle cual era su problema. Yo no era así. Así que, sonreí y me mostré tan amable como siempre, incluso si se trataba de él...

-Gracias por tu halago. - dije mientras cogía su taza de café y me dirigía al fregadero para tirarlo por ahí.

Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi espalda. Me estaba analizando, me estaba observando y me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Me extrañaba que no dijera ningún otro comentario. Él siempre tenía que tener la última palabra. Tiré el café por el fregadero cuando sentí que tenía a Fudou detrás de mi. Me pilló de sorpresa, no me dio tiempo a moverme pues en cuanto sentí que empezaba a hablar, me quedé totalmente paralizada.

-Si quisiera halagarte, te diría algo sobre tus ojos. O sobre lo bien que te quedan esas gafas... o el color de tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas.

E-Espera, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué demonios había puesto al café? Me sentía sorprendida, vulnerable y, quizá, ¿derrotada? Fudou me estaba ganando en todos los campos que ambos pisábamos... y en ese momento, acaba de caer en la batalla si es lo que se proponía. La confusión se adueñó de mi sin siquiera poder evitarlo. ¿De verdad el Fudou Akio que todo Inazuma conocía me había dicho esas cosas? Eso sonaba absurdo. Tenía que estar jugando, como siempre se la pasaba haciendo. Jugaba con todo el mundo, jugaba con las palabras, te hacía confundirte para salir ganador. No iba a permitirle que me liase. No iba a aceptar que había podido decir eso porque de verdad lo sentía, por raro que pudiera parecer de mi.

**P.O.V Fudou Akio**

Por fin lo había dicho. Por fin había soltado esas palabras que costaban que saliesen de mi. Jamás en mi vida había dicho nada en serio, no en ese sentido, como el que acababa de hacer con Haruna. No mentía. Adoraba sus mejillas. Sobre todo, cuando se sonrojaban, cuando ese color rosado se posaba en ellas e iba subiendo de color a cada cosa que le avergonzaba más. Me gustaba como le quedaban esas gafas que siempre terminaba dejándolas encima de su cabeza. Y sus ojos... simplemente me fascinaban. Hablaba por los ojos y es por eso que siempre la analizaba de ese modo.

-¿A qué juegas, Fudou? - escuché que me preguntaba aún de espaldas a mi.

Cerró el grifo y se volteó, viendo sus ojos sonrojados por las ganas de llorar que le estaban entrando. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿no se suponía que cuando le decías algo bonito a una chica, ella se ponía contenta? ¿por qué en el caso de Haruna no era así? ¿acaso lo había hecho mal? ¿acaso había dicho las palabras equivocadas?

-Haruna, ¿qué pasa...? - dije algo preocupado intentando poner mi mano en su hombro pero me dio un pequeño empujón que hizo que los pasos entre nosotros se alargasen. - Eh, Haruna... no estoy jugando, no sé de que estás hablando.

-Entiendo que te guste molestar, que te guste burlarte de las cosas... pero, no voy a tolerar que te metas conmigo.

-¿Meterme contigo? Pero si eso...

¡Eso no era para nada lo que había hecho! Recapitulé, pensando en las palabras empleadas. En las palabras que había usado... ¡no! ¡no me había equivocado! Lo había dicho bien. ¿Por qué entonces estaba pasando esto...? Maldita sea, ¿por qué tendría que haber hecho caso a ese idiota fan de las olas? Esto no era lo mío... decir cosas bonitas a alguien no era lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo mío era demostrarlo...

-¡Basta, Fudou! Puedes meterte conmigo diciendo que soy una charlatana, una pesada, ¡que soy la niña consentida de onii-chan! - las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y eso me ponía bastante nervioso. No soportaba ver a Haruna llorar, sobre ninguna cosa. - Pero... no permitiré que te metas con mis gafas, con mis ojos... con mis sentimientos...

Nos quedamos por un momento mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Entonces, es cuando lo comprendí. ¿Y si pensaba que era un juego porque todo cuanto solía hacer era eso? ¿Y si pensaba que sólo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? Yo jamás haría algo así. No con ella... además, el hecho de que hablase de sentimientos, me hacía sentir realmente extraño. Raro. Confuso. Por primera vez, tocaba un campo en el que no sabía salir victorioso.

-Te estás equivocando. - dije molesto acercándome a ella. - Estás entendiendo todo mal... - le aseguré de forma decidida mirándola con seriedad.

-¡Siempre estás intentando confundirme para salir ganador! Pero no toleraré que sea de esta manera... no esta vez...

-Eres una tozuda... ¡TOZUDA! - exclamé perdiendo el control por un momento.

¿Por qué era tan sumamente cabezota? ¿Por qué no podía pararse a escuchar por un momento? Yo tenía ganas de decirle algo que no volvería a repetir en toda mi vida. Pero, sin embargo, ella venía dando la vuelta a todo como si nada. Hacía que se me fuesen las ganas de decirlo. Realmente, se me habían ido las ganas de hacer el típico comentario que hace todo el príncipe azul que cualquier chica esperaba oír en una declaración...

-¡No me insultes más! - exclamó señalando la puerta de la cocina. - ¡Si vas a seguir así, mejor que te vayas!

-¡Eres tú la que quiere que estemos así! ¡Estoy intentando decirte algo, pero no me dejas!

-¿Decirme? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? ¡Todo son mentiras!

-Quiero que entiendas que lo que he dicho, no es un juego. ¡Intento que entiendas lo que siento!

-¡Tú no sientes nada! ¡Menos por mi!

Era herencia... Kidou Yuuto también tenía ese punto de cabezota que no se lo quitaba nadie. Respiré profundo, apreté mis manos y la miré con seriedad.

-No quise ofenderte, ni jugar. Todo lo contrario... quiero que sientas las palabras tal y como son. Quiero... que las captes de la misma forma de las que las digo. - por algún motivo yo nunca decía nada bonito... todo se volvía en mi contra. Siempre había sido así... y esta vez no parecía ser lo contrario.

-Todo suena muy bonito... y todo suena muy razonable, pero hay un detalle que se te escapa... - fruncí el ceño viendo como se acercaba y se quedaba a pocos centímetros de mi. Miré de reojo sus labios y me mordí el labio de forma inconsciente. - No te creo... - no me hizo falta escucharla. Leí perfectamente sus labios pero también la escuché y el tono con el que lo dijo demostraba que quería herir mi orgullo.

Sentí un cabreo inmenso. ¿Por qué cuando algo me lo tomaba en serio, había algo que lo mandaba totalmente de paseo? Mi mirada se endureció mucho más. Ella pasó por mi lado, pero no la dejé ir. La retuve rodeándola por la cintura y volteándola sin perder el contacto en sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué haces!?

-Me gusta como te ves con esas gafas. Te han llamado mil veces empollona y se han metido mucho contigo por eso pero a mi me parece que te quedan genial y que estás perfecta... les habría dado un puñetazo en la boca y les habría dejado sin dientes para que cerrasen la boca. - empecé a decir con lentitud, tragándome mi orgullo y mi enfado. Que ese tipo de palabras salieran de mi, era totalmente ilógico. Pero necesitaba que, al menos, una vez, lo tuviese presente. Necesitaba decirlo por lo menos, una vez. - Jamás en mi vida, había visto unos ojos como los tuyos. ¿Sabes que me parecen los más bonitos que he visto nunca antes? Son especiales, brillantes... y hablas con ellos sin necesidad de palabras. Y tus mejillas... - hice una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y levanté una mano para acariciarla. - …se me hacen tan divertidas cuando se sonrojan y van subiendo de color una y otra vez...

La vi quedarse totalmente quieta, mirándome sorprendida y yo me mordí el labio bajando mi mirada a ver sus labios. Volví a mirarla a los ojos.

-Crees que miento. Crees que soy como todos creen que soy... pero tú sabes bien quién soy, como soy y lo que siento. Te he visto como me miras... pero el único problema que hay aquí... es que desconfías de mi. Y si desconfías... no hay nada que hacer. Así que, esto se acabó.

-Fudou, yo... - quiso hablar, pero la interrumpí besando su frente y apartándome de ella. - Espera, Fudou...

-Olvida lo que he dicho y ni se te ocurra decir a alguien todo cuanto he dicho. - le advertí alzando un dedo en forma de aviso. - Sólo tenía que decirlo una vez. Aunque fuese inútil. - al menos, tenía la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que había podido decirle todas esas cosas... aunque no fuesen propias de mi. Del problemático, del "chico malo".

Y salí de aquella casa notando el frío del invierno de golpe en mi cara. Cerré la puerta y me fui alejando rápidamente de allí, con las manos en la chaqueta y sintiendo como mi nariz se empezaba a helar.

**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**

El corazón me iba a mil por hora recordando las palabras de Fudou. ¿Eso había sido... lo que parecía que era? ¿De verdad Fudou había dicho todo eso? Aunque hubiese dicho lo de pegar a esos chicos que se metían conmigo, incluso eso me había parecido dulce. Fudou se pegaría por defenderme... Y yo... yo le había tratado de esa manera tan injusta. Pensaba que jugaba conmigo, que trataba de confundirme cuando lo único que estaba intentando era hablarme de sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Me apoyé en en la mesa y me llevé la mano al pecho. Me aferré a un colgante que llevaba en el cuello y miré mi café que seguramente ya estaría tibio, o quizá, incluso, frío.

Frío... Alcé mi mirada viendo por la ventana que estaba empezando a nevar. ¡Y Fudou por ahí afuera con este frío y nevando como estaba! Enseguida eché a correr hacia mi abrigo y cogí las llaves que las metí en el enorme bolsillo. También cargué con el paraguas y salí corriendo de casa sin importarme nada más que encontrarle. Ya en la calle, miré hacia ambos lados de la calle. ¿Por dónde se habría ido? ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? ¿De frente?

-Piensa, ¿qué harías si fueses él? - me pregunté por lo bajo.

…

…

…

No lo sabía. Si fuese él, no sabría que haría. ¡Él era una caja de sorpresas! Nunca podía saber lo que haría o lo que no haría. No en ese aspecto. Conocía lo que haría en ciertas situaciones pero, en nada más. Y... en esos momentos me daba cuenta de que quería saber más sobre él, más sobre lo que hacía, lo que no hacía. Sobre sus pensamientos aunque no hablase, sobre sus gestos que siempre significaban algo. Algo que yo no captaba. En casa me lo había demostrado.

El paraguas me resguardaba de los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer de forma lenta y decidí tirar para la izquierda. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque había visto que a Fudou le gustaba usar la izquierda para hacer cosas tan básicas como coger la botella de agua, agarrar la toalla y ese tipo de cosas.

En vez de caminar, me dediqué a intentar correr. Veía como el vaho salía de mi boca al respirar por la boca mientras buscaba con la mirada a todas direcciones en su busca. Pero no lograba verle. No había nadie por las calles. Con aquel frío y con el hecho de que empezase a nevar, era normal que todos se hubiesen refugiado. Yo, tonta de mi, había dejado que saliese tal cual y me ponía a perseguirle. Durante unos diez minutos o quizá más, estuve corriendo por los alrededores intentando ver donde estaba.

-¿De verdad ya te has ido a tu casa? - pregunté en voz alta, en un pequeño susurro.

¿Cómo podía llegar a su casa? No sabía ni dónde vivía... jamás hablaba sobre él mismo. Dónde vivía. Con quién. Que era de su vida... Ahora que lo pensaba. Fudou tenía más misterios que la caja de pandora. Sonreí por pensar de esa manera y miré a todo mi alrededor.

Poco a poco, todo se empezó a poner blanco...

-Fudou... - murmuré con tristeza.

Quería pedirle perdón. Eso sobre todo.

De pronto, sentí un calor al lado de mi mejilla izquierda.

-¿Alguien me llama? - escuché en mi oído, proveniente de detrás de mi y viendo el vaho por mi lado.

Su voz provocó que el corazón volviese a ponerse a mil por hora y los nervios aflorasen en mi interior aunque no me impidieron girarme para poder verle en esos momentos delante de mi. Tenía la nariz roja, la cara blanca por el frío y estaba encorvado intentando contener el calor de su cuerpo. ¡Estaba helado!

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has salido así como si nada!? ¡Hace demasiado frío y vas poco abrigado! - exclamé, sin más regañandole por pura inconsciencia.

Quizá, ni siquiera tuviera que pensar en las palabras para disculparme y para ver como solucionar aquella situación que había pasado hacía un rato. Podía ser que todo terminase saliendo solo.

-Deja de regañarme. - bufó él.

En esos momentos, pude apreciar como sus labios titiritaban mínimamente.

-Estás helado, Fudou. - le recriminé con la mirada. Llevé mis manos a su rostro, comprobándolo. - Ven, vamos a mi casa. - dije mientras daba unos pasos en dirección a mi casa, pero él no pareció seguirme.

-No. - murmuró frotándose los brazos.

-¿Te vas a poner orgulloso en estos momentos? - sentí como la nieve empezaba a caer con más rapidez. El frío era demasiado como para dejarle aquí afuera, ¿qué es lo que quería? ¿Morirse congelado? - ¡Fudou Akio, ven conmigo ahora mismo!

-No. - repitió.

Pude apreciar como en sus labios se empezaba a poner un color color lila que estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

-¡Por favor, Fudou!

-No... - insistió.

-¿¡Por qué eres así!? ¿¡Por qué no vienes conmigo y ya estás!? ¡Estás muerto de frío y yo empiezo a no sentirme los pies! - exclamé.

-...

-¡Maldita sea, Akio! - estallé, llamándole por su nombre de pila.

Le miré fijamente, siendo consciente de que, sin darme cuenta, le había llamado por su nombre. Me sentía rara, extraña... era una sensación que no podía describir. Nunca antes se me había ocurrido siquiera mencionarle de esa manera. Pero algo dentro de mi me hizo explotar y llamarle así. ¿El qué? No podía decirlo. Pero vi cierta sorpresa en sus ojos. Una sorpresa que me hizo sentir bien. Era como una victoria para mi y eso me hizo sonreír triunfante.

-¿Vienes o no? - dije dándole la última oportunidad.

Dos segundos después, daba los dos pasos que yo había dado para ponerse debajo del paraguas y se agitaba la chaqueta, se revolvía la pequeña melena que le había salido sacando toda la nieve de encima.

-Yo lo llevo.

-De eso nada. - protesté apartando el paraguas de su alcance. - Tú sólo anda. - le mandé tal cual.

A parte de haberle mandado tal cosa, no sabía que decirle. Realmente no tenía ni idea de si haría bien en preguntarle algo o simplemente abrir la boca. Y él no parecía estar dispuesto a hablar aunque no era de extrañar. Era de hablar poco y lo que había hablado hoy conmigo, parecía que le hubiese ido mal. Y no lo veía de esa manera pero, ¿cómo hacérselo ver? Llegamos a la puerta y abrí la puerta torpemente. Pude ver de soslayo su sonrisa divertida de nuevo al verme en la misma posición que hacía una hora como mínimo.

Ambos entramos y cerramos rápidamente la puerta. La casa estaba con la calefacción y ambos soltamos un suspiro de felicidad. Me miró sin saber qué hacer o dónde dirigirse mientras yo dejaba las llaves en la mesa y dejaba el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada. Me volteé a ver a Fudou y le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas dulces mientras le tendía mi mano.

-Ven.

Aceptó mi mano y le guié hasta el salón donde le obligué a sentarse y le dejaba una manta para que se tapase. Estábamos los dos helados pero él mucho más. ¿Cómo había aparecido detrás de mi? ¿Se había puesto a dar vueltas por ahí en vez de irse a su casa? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo es que te has quedado en la calle con el frío y empezando a nevar como estaba? - pregunté, sin querer quedarme con esa duda.

-No podía volver. - respondió tapándose hasta la barbilla.

-¿Por qué?

-... - pareció guardar un poco de silencio, quizá estaba pensando en que responder o si decírmelo. ¿Le daría vergüenza? - No hay nadie en casa.

Eso tenía su explicación. Pero entonces...

-¿Por qué viniste a verme a mi? ¿Por qué no tenías dónde ir o...?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio personal o simplemente por qué no sabes que hacer conmigo? - preguntó con tono burlón y sacando a relucir una sonrisa ladina.

Yo reí y me acomodé en el sofá, robando parte de la manta acercándome a él un poco mientras lo observaba con cierta timidez. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida, a parte de con onii-chan. Y que fuese Fudou me ponía nerviosa.

-Tú solo respóndeme. - dije divertida.

-Tenía ganas de verte. - comentó mirando al frente. - Sólo eso.

Sonreí de nuevo y lentamente con disimulo, me fui acercando hacia él.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo...?

-Olvida eso. - vi como se volvía más serio, más frío, más distante y no sé como me atreví a apoyarme en su hombro. Noté su rigidez al notar mi cercanía. - ¿Qué estás...?

-No puedo olvidarlo. - admití aferrándome a la manta y acomodando mi cuerpo cerca del suyo, sintiendo el calor y entrando cada vez más rápido de calor. - No me pidas eso, no puedo...

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y terminé mirándole. Él me miraba de reojo, extrañado, confuso. Lo leía en sus ojos verdes. Vi sus labios con su color natural y sonreí.

-¿Estás mejor? - pregunté tontamente.

-Sí... estoy entrando en calor. - respondió. - Pero tengo que irme a mi casa...

-¿Puedes quedarte un rato más? - le pedí y me miró frunciendo el ceño, como si le hubiese disgustado la idea... pero no se movió, simplemente se quedó quieto e incluso, noté como pasaba su brazo por mi espalda y me acercaba a él.

Noté como se acercaba a mi oído y me mordí el labio inferior. Su aroma envolvía mis sentidos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo...? - musitó.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espina dorsal y respiré con profundidad.

-Antes no me dejaste hablar. - susurré.

-Está todo claro entre nosotros. - sentenció intentando separarse pero aproveché para cogerle del cuello de la camisa y tenerlo a pocos centímetros de mi. - Oh...

-No. No está nada claro. - le aseguré mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Mi visión se fue a sus labios por un momento y volví a sus ojos. - No sé cómo has podido decir todo eso... no va contigo...

-Para lo que me ha servido. - respondió rodando los ojos.

-¿Acaso esperabas encontrarte en mi sofá, debajo de la misma manta y tan cerca de mi? - le desafié mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona, tal y como le gustaba sonreír a él cuando chuleaba a alguien. Él me miró y sonrió divertido por la vacilada que le acaba de hacer.

-¿Desde cuando tienes tanto carácter? - me preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras acomodaba sus brazos en el sofá para poder estar cerca de mi. A un palmo pero no mío, de un bebé.

-Desde que tengo que enfrentarme con un orgulloso, creído que no hace más que buscarme las cosquillas... - dije con retintín.

-¿Y las encuentra? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí.

-¿Mucho? - alzó sus cejas en una forma que me hizo reír levemente.

-Demasiado. - admití ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Cómo cuánto? - repentinamente, sentí como sus ojos verdes dejaban entrever un brillo que no había visto antes.

-Cómo para hacerle pensar cosas que no son. - dije directa y sin perder ni un segundo el contacto con sus ojos. El se quedó un momento pillado por esas palabras, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

-¿Qué le has hecho pensar?

Esto se hacía cada vez más raro. Pero era más fácil hablarlo así que ponernos a hablar y discutir como había pasado antes... así que simplemente, dejé que todo fluyese. Él lo estaba poniendo fácil, por una vez...

-Que no hay nada entre nosotros... que desconfío de él...

-¿Desconfías?

-No. No desconfío es sólo que... hay muchas cosas que no sé. Hay muchas cosas que no logro detectar a la primera y... me confundo. Y a él le gusta confundir y siempre terminamos igual.

-Si pudieses decirle algo, ¿qué sería? - vi como la comisura de su labio izquierdo se levantaba un poco haciendo una pequeña y casi invisible mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Que siento haberle hecho sentir así. Que si confío... - me acerqué lentamente a él. - Y que quiero conocer... la forma que tiene él de hacer las cosas sin necesidad de decir palabras que no le pertenecen. - dije divertida cerca de sus labios.

-¿Que no le pertenecen?

-Lo tuyo no es decir que soy perfecta... - solté tímidamente. - ¿O me equivoco?

-No... no te equivocas.

Me preguntaba que tipo de chico sería en ese sentido. ¿Cómo sería Fudou en ese ámbito?

-Y me gustaría preguntarle... en vez de haber dicho esas palabras, cómo lo habría hecho a su modo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar algo más o hacer algo, sus labios atraparon los míos a la vez que la mano que reposaba en el respaldo del sofá se acomodaba perfectamente en mi cabello y sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello y los acariciaba mientras que la otra que estaba debajo de la manta, subía por mis piernas, llegaba a mi rostro y bajaba lentamente acariciando mis brazos. Correspondí a aquel beso casi al segundo, cerrando los ojos al igual que los mantenía él, subiendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y profundizándolo lentamente mientras sentía un hormigueo enorme en mi barriga, el corazón se me desbordaba y una sensación de felicidad me inundaba.

Sonreí durante el beso y me separé lentamente de él aunque él mordisqueó mis labios antes de soltarlos y mirarme con un brillo en sus ojos que me hacía no querer dejar de embobarme en su mirada.

-Me gusta más su modo de hacerlo... - susurré cerca de sus labios, dando un corto beso en sus labios, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estás lista para que tu hermano me mate? - dijo de pronto haciendo que abriese los ojos de golpe y lo mirase confundida. - Tu hermano. Va a matarme.

Era cierto. Onii-chan se molestaría mucho cuando supiese que había un chico más a parte de él en mi vida... y que encima, se trataba de Fudou Akio. Su eterno rival.

No pude evitar reírme y dejarme caer encima suya provocando que él terminase riéndose. Me quedé tumbada encima de él y se acomodó debajo de mi con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Es que ahora tienes miedo de mi hermano? - pregunté divertida y antes de que fuese a hablarme, le robé un beso más que él se dedicó a corresponder y alargar.

**FIN.**


End file.
